Cuadro familiar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Esa familia era simple, Alfred F. Jones era la figura paterna, mientras, Arthur Kirkland representaba la materna, y claro, su extraño hijo, Richard. Era el cuadro familiar perfecto... ¿o no? USxUK.


Hemmm nadita, otro fic nada más de esta linda pareja.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho, familia.

Arthur Kirkland era un empresario ocupado, viajaba mucho por intereses económicos pero siempre encontraba un hueco en su agenda para estar con su familia, vivía con su supuesto hijo y con Alfred F. Jones, su actual pareja, esposo y amante, un político emprendedor que buscaba el bien para todos, quería ser un especie de hero con el poder de la política, sueño que siendo realistas, pocos logran.

Llevaban si la memoria no le fallaba a ese americano, al menos nueve años conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y hace cinco años decidieron adoptar a un pequeño, uno de once años recién cumplidos, hora en cambio, goza de la juventud y sus prestigiados dieciséis, el americano le mira algo celoso por su pubertad, una envidia sana. Devuelve el tiempo a cuando él tenía dieciséis… inolvidable, verdaderamente inolvidable…

Los días en los que llegaba a su casa sólo a pegarse contra la pared mientras su hermana le decía que si es que quería matarse lo hiciera en silencio, porque en ese entonces, no sabía lo que ocurría, no sabía que pasaría el resto de su vida con él, no sabía que mirarlo y estremecerse por completo no era algo normal…

No sabía cómo se había enamorado de él. De esos ojos verdes que aún hoy tienen esa misma gracia.

–Tengo que ir, ya lo saben…–susurró en un tono de disculpa que no hacía falta.

Lo entendían.

Alfred se ríe ahora, Arthur era como su libro, aquel al que cada palabra, cada página, era difícil de comprender y aveces casi imposible, las hojas a veces, simplemente venían pegadas, pero Jones tiene paciencia, las separaría, en el regocijo de sus años, sus ya veintiocho años, Arthur era casi todo su mundo, hallaría el tiempo y cada palabra oculta o en clave, la analizaría hasta comprenderla, hasta memorizarla, hasta hacerla suya.

Está orgulloso de su familia, de aquel perfecto cuadro familiar, de la figura materna que desempeñaba Kirkland, del buen padre que intentaba ser y de su gruñón pero irremplazable hijo, Richard.

Arthur se marcha en un solemne gesto, el americano se ruboriza un poco junto a su pareja sentándose en el sillón mientras el inglés se encamina, ya se han besado mucho, demasiado, y de cierta manera eso incomoda a Richard Jones Kirkland, no parecen gustarle los besos entre sus tutores, el menor de los padres se ríe, típico de adolescentes.

–Bueno, estoy de camino de vuelta a Londres en dos días…–susurra el inglés con una sonrisa en los labios, Jones sólo le agita suavemente la mano, como se dijo, el momento gay y melosamente apasionado ya había tenido lugar, ahora, no avergonzarían a su hijo con otra escenita.

El adolescente en tanto, abraza al inglés profundamente en una posición extraña para besar los labios de su padre, el americano se ríe, el pequeño tiene esa costumbre desde hace mucho ya, aún hoy la conserva. Besar los labios de su padre… besar a Arthur Kirkland. El inglés da sus últimas palabras mirando el reloj, no le gustaba ser impuntual en sus vuelos, pero era tentativo quedarse un rato más allí, en su familia perfecta.

Un cuadro irrompible, eso creía Alfred. Hasta que ese chico se voltea al ya no poder distinguir la fisonomía del anglosajón.

Sus ojos son serios y penetrantes, los ojos verdes retumba en los de Jones, el americano alza una ceja y ríe nervioso, esas caras raras que suele poner Richard ¿qué se creía? ¿el chico malo y rebelde? el pobre ni tomaba, era una monja, por eso a Jones siempre le dio más risa que perturbación esa insólita mirada.

Hasta ese día.

–Arthur me ama…–susurra con aspecto lúgubre.

Jones sonríe, no le entiende, no entiende su transfondo, no inunda más profundo, no excava en los sentimientos del menor.

–¡Claro que te ama! ¡eres su niño regalón! –asiente con alegría.

–Me quiere más que a ti, te cambiará por mí, yo tomaré tu lugar, yo le haré el amor…–

–¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo Richi? –suena algo nervioso.

La broma ha tocado un punto peligroso cuando el adolescente toca el ámbito sexual.

–Que no pienso compartir a Arthur contigo, que haré que peleen, que haré que te odie, que será sólo mío…–

Las palabras avecinaron la tempestad, los ojos del americano se abrían de par en par, aún no procesando las palabras de su hijo, estaba en un mal sueño, de seguro, había comido algo malo de Arthur antes de acostarse, el inglés lo jalaría de las orejas para levantarlo, sí, sonríe, de seguro es eso, la sonrisa parece nerviosa y los nudillos tensos, no… esto no se puede estar acabando, no por su hijo.

Siente el sonido de un quiebre, un retrato de los tres cae al suelo, rompiéndose sin previo aviso, el chico le sostiene la mirada, decidido, al igual que ese retrato…el cuadro familiar perfecto estaba punto de romperse, la mirada del americano se agudizo, serio, con la mandíbula rígida para luego devolverle una sonrisa a su hijo. No, ese chico no le ganaría, a pesar de que lo ama como a su propio hijo.

Arthur Kirkland es el único al que nunca dejaría escapar de su cuadro familiar, el único.

**N.A:** En realidad, esto salió de una tira, en la cual, preferí poner a Richard, el verdadero hijo era perturbador, era Scott, sí, Scott...imaginármelo como el chico adoptado y "menor" que ama a Arthur es difícil, así que opté por dejarlo como otro. Espero les gustara, por muy hijo que sea de Jones… el americano nunca dejará que le quiten a su inglés, nunca. Que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
